1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker device and an electronic device therewith, and more particularly, to a speaker device with enhancement of bass and an electronic device therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With development of technology and advance of people's living standard, portable electronic devices, such as cell phones, tablet computers and so on, are implemented in not only work but also gaming industry, e.g., a gaming tablet is one of the products in the gaming market. Generally speaking, the gaming tablet is especially designed for facilitating handheld use and thus has constraint on volume thereof. However, the aforesaid constraint on volume of the gaming tablet further disadvantages designs of speaker and cabinet, so as to affect bass and soundstage generated by the speaker and the cabinet of the tablet computer. Accordingly, it reduces audio effect during gaming.